


Into the Aether

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who notice Chuck's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Aether

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**later_tuesday**](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt "People discover Chuck Shirley is missing without a trace." Many thanks to [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for betaing. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

**Kat**

Nobody told Kat that the hardest thing about hunting wouldn't be the blisters or the recoil or finding a partner so that you didn't have to stitch yourself up any more. Nobody told her that the hardest thing about hunting was a lack of information.

As far as she could tell, hunters operated on some sort of insane good ol' boy system that was tougher than a walnut to crack for outsiders. Being a tiny blonde made it fucking impossible unless you were Jo Harvelle, and Kat had even seen Jo's jaw clenching a time or ten. And she could forget about bluffing her way through interviews with witnesses and authority figures; even in a suit with her best no-nonsense expression, even after she bullied and begged her way onto Bobby Singer's FBI list, nobody believed that she had any kind of authority, and she hadn't been around long enough to truly sling the bullshit with the appropriate jargon.

Then she found Edlund's books, and her life got so much easier. Oh, the hunting network was still locked to her, and she still had problems with references and witnesses, but at least she had a reliable and easily accessible source of information.

When Edlund started writing nothing but stuff about the apocalypse, she could have strangled him. By reading carefully she still gleaned some useful information, but info on angels and demons did jack for her when she was up against the faeries and poltergeists and that weird whatever-it-was in the Everglades.

When the books stopped coming out all together, she'd come to three conclusions. First, Sam and Dean encountered the weirdest shit. Second, she never, ever wanted to see them again. Third, it was about time Bobby Singer took an apprentice so that all the knowledge in his head wasn't lost to the next generation, 'cause there was always newer and weirder shit to kill.

It might as well be her.

 **Castiel**

When Castiel first heard Sam's call, he sought out the Prophet. However, Chuck was missing, and Castiel could no longer feel him upon the earth.

Deprived of evidence that might indicate otherwise, Castiel decided that the Winchesters were no longer involved in the tales of Heaven and Hell. Sam Winchester was more than capable of taking care of himself; Castiel could help him no longer.

 **Jorges**

Jorges liked to bake, but the problem with living by himself was that, well, there was a lot of cake in a 13x9 pan and it didn't exactly freeze well. So, he'd gotten in the habit of offloading it on Chuck. Chuck was kind of an ass, but he was more than willing to take excess baked goods off of Jorges' hands, and he was really good at providing remuneration in the form of most excellent beer and company on game night.

When Jorges, covered in flour and with a streak of chocolate on his cheek (don't ask), knocked on Chuck's door and received no answer, he figured that Chuck just ran out for food or something. It wasn't until Jorges had had enough time to both finish the cake and get over his regret about eating the whole thing that he began to wonder if Chuck was gone for good.

 **Crowley**

Crowley never spared any effort in tracking down information. He'd clawed his way through Hell on the strength of a whisper here, a bit of leverage there, the slice of knife in the back if absolutely necessary; he always appreciated dirty tongues more than dirty hands - blood was so hard to get out of the rugs.

When he found mention of himself in shelves of his local bookstore, he paid attention. He sent his minions out on errands that had no direct relationship to Edlund and gathered information piece by piece. After he put it all together, he went to pay Mr. Shurley a visit.

The stench of holiness permeated the house, but Crowley gritted his teeth and waded in. Chuck was nowhere to be found, and Crowley mentally flipped through his alternate plans. He hadn't wanted to send the pup out - things always got so messy - but at least the mess would be someone else's problem.

 **Becky**

He was no longer the author of her sacred text. Instead, he was a dumbass ex-boyfriend who had stinky socks and drank shitty booze.

Still, she cared for him, and they exchanged random text messages and emails.

When he stopped replying, she assumed he was deep in the text, transcribing the apocalypse as everything went to hell around them. She didn't get worried and decide that a visit was in order until he was still incommunicado after the omens had stopped and rivers were no longer running with blood.

Chuck didn't open his door.

Jorges hadn't seen him and would she please take some cookies with her.

Dean slammed the door in her face after she asked where Sam was.

So she went back to Chuck's and picked the lock to his door.

She found his manuscript and read it all in one night.

She shut the door behind her.

She gave Jorges the remnants of Chuck's liquor cabinet.

She sent Dean the epilogue, which was set five years in the future.

She went back home, opened a new Word document, and started to type.


End file.
